Girl Meets World: Cory and Topanga missing scenes
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shots of missing Cory and Topanga scenes in girl meets world.
1. Happy anniversary

_Takes place during: Girl Meets Brother_

* * *

><p>Riley, Maya, and Auggie were passed out on Auggie's floor. They had been playing pirates for hours.<p>

Cory and Topanga on the other hand were just now going into their bedroom.

"This was by far the best anniversary I've ever had." Topanga said to Cory. "I defiantly agree with you." Cory said as he wrapped his arms around Topanga. "I love you." Cory mumbled while he kissed her neck. Topanga rolled her eyes back in pleasure as he made his way up and down her gentle skin.

"Why don't we get to work on making Auggie that brother, huh?" Cory said to Topanga. "Not yet." Topanga replied. "That doesn't mean we can't practice." Cory said as he nibbled on her ear.

Topanga turned in his arms and gave him a devious smirk. She kissed him sweetly and then lead him to their king sized bed. They kissed passionately until things started to get heated.

Cory gently unzipped the back of Topanga's black dress and then threw it across the room, landing on the dresser. Topanga unbuttoned Cory's oxford and then she slid off his grey undershirt. They pulled off each other's clothes until they were both in their underwear.

Topanga giggled uncontrollably while Cory kissed her chest and stomach. He then unhooked the front clasp of white lace bra from Victoria's secret and gently kissed her pink nipples. "Cory" Topanga moaned as he did this. He continued this action for a while.

That's when she pushed Cory off of her and then slid off her matching panties, landing at the foot of the bed. Cory's eyes grew wide as ripe tomatoes. Topanga sat herself up on her elbows and then smiled at Cory. "And only for you…" she cooed.

Cory wasted no time and he lunged for his wife. He threw off his polo boxers and then he wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. They nipped at each other's lips, trying to make their way inside of each other's mouths.

While they were kissing Cory slid himself inside of Topanga. Topanga winced at the pain for a few moments but then she rolled her eyes back in pleasure. They moaned each other's names. They didn't even care that the children might hear, they were in the heat of the moment and they loved each other.

Cory continued to slide himself in and out of her tight entrance. Topanga panted trying to hold off her orgasm. "Cor… You… almost…. Done…" she panted. Cory continued to thrust inside of her, pretending like he didn't hear her. Topanga shuttered as her orgasm came ripping through her petite body.

He finally thrust a few times more, then collapsing on top of his wife. Topanga's face was red and sweaty. She was also panting like a dog, but Cory still thought that she was the most beautiful women in the entire world.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Cory rolled onto his back and then they both turned their heads towards each other. "Wow" they both said in unison. Topanga moved closer to Cory, then she wrapped her leg around his and she threw her arm over his abdomen. She gently pecked on his chest and then lay her head down on top of him.<p>

Cory gently brushed her messy hair out of her face and gently kissed the crown of her head. They lay there in that position for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Topanga eventually moved off of Cory and climbed off the bed. She stretched as she made her way towards their bathroom. Cory followed suit. Normally they would just sleep bare after sex like that, but since the kids were home and Maya was sleeping over, they decided to change.

After a few minutes they were finished getting ready for bed. As they made their way out of the bathroom Cory picked Topanga up and then he kissed her passionate and deep.

"What was that for?" Topanga asked as she returned the kiss. Cory didn't answer and he dropped her down on the bed. He then climbed in after her.

"I love you Topanga Matthews." Cory said. "And I love you too Cory Matthews." Topanga replied

They closed their eyes and then snuggled up to each other. And with that they were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed the story. i was really inspired to write some more Cory and Topanga fanfiction's, so i decided to do a bunch of one-shots. please make requests for scenes you want me to do, i'll also do some from Boy Meets World as well. please review the next chapter should be out soon.<strong>


	2. Perfectly, imperfect

_Takes place during: she's having my baby back ribs_

* * *

><p>Cory was still a little sad that he wasn't going to be a father but then again he was relived as well. Cory and Topanga had just slipped under the comforter, on their full sized bed.<p>

"I love your little love handles." Topanga said as she grasped them. "What!" Cory replied back.

The couple continued to kiss passionately, trying to reach the inside of each other's mouths. Cory threw the sheets off of them and then got to work. He started to unbutton Topanga's silk red pajama shirt, which soon revealed her perfectly round breasts. Topanga gave him a sweet smile and then let him work his magic on her chest.

"Oohhh" Topanga moaned as Cory nibbled on her breasts. "You like that?" Cory asked smirking at her. "Mmm-hhmm." Topanga replied as she rolled her eyes back. Cory usually wouldn't torture Topanga's breasts like this because she normally wouldn't get much pleasure out of it but this time seems different.

Topanga could feel her body tingling, she knew that she was ready for her and Cory to connect their bodies together. She grabbed Cory's head and they pressed their lips together. Cory tugged at her panties trying to pull them off. He eventually slid them past her thighs, throwing them to the end of the bed. He yanked down his boxers and then he looked at Topanga. She had a devious look in her eyes, she lifted herself up with her elbows and then she purred at him.

Cory lunged towards his wife; he placed one of his hands over her abdomen and his other hand on the crown of her head. He entered her slowly, trying not to hurt her. Ever since they got married Cory's been very careful and gentle with Topanga, he didn't want to hurt her so he always took it slow rather than just going for it.

Topanga moaned in pleasure as he thrust against her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to hold off her orgasm. As Cory thrust in and out of her she felt that tingling feeling again, and then it struck her like lightning. Her orgasm came ripping throughout every inch of her body. She let out a loud scream as her body shuddered.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Cory asked her. "Shhh don't talk, just keep going." She told him putting her finger over his lips. Like mentioned before, Cory always got worried that he hurt Topanga but he was actually pleasuring her.

They continued on for hours, moving their bodies rhythmically. Cory released from her and then he placed kisses up and down her body.

"Cory Matthews!" Topanga yelled. "What?" he replied. As he was making his way down skin he landed on her butt and then he kissed it. "You just kissed my butt!" she called out. "You know you loved every second of it." He said. Topanga shook her head and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You do realize I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Right?" Cory told her as he grasped her hand. "I think you mentioned it before." Topanga replied. "I love you just the way you are I don't want you to ever change. I love that you're perfectly, imperfect." He told her as he snuggled up with her. Topanga smiled and then she positioned her head in the nape of his neck.

They lay like that for a while and then they kissed passionately one last time before they both crawled under the comforter. They cuddled up to each other, holding one another falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cory woke up to see he was the only one in the bed. He crawled out of bed and then went to the bathroom, grabbing his robe on the way. As he walked in he saw Topanga completely naked looking at herself through the full length mirror. Cory approached her from behind and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"_**Perfectly, imperfect."**_ He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone so this is chapter 2. to be completely honest it wasn't my favorite chapter that i've written but i still think it's pretty good. i'm hoping to get girl meets truth out tomorrow. please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Kiss-kiss?

_Takes place during: Girl meets truth_

* * *

><p>"kiss-kiss?" Topanga asked Cory. "Cause ya love me?" Cory replied. "Yes and because it quiets you down." Topanga said as she leaned in and kissed Cory. The kiss lasted a few seconds and then Cory started to nibble on Topanga's ear. "Oooo." Topanga said. "You like that? Well I'm sure you'll like what else I have in store for you." Cory said as he started to pick Topanga up. "Wait, Cory I'm not sure if we should- I mean the kids are home and they might hear." Topanga told him. "Please, I promise it will be really quick." He said. Topanga gazed into Cory's chocolate brown eyes, she finally gave in.<p>

Cory picked her up by her waist and then he ran towards their room. He dropped her down onto the bed and then quickly shut the door behind him. Cory jumped onto the bed and began taking off his clothes. Topanga followed suit and striped down as well. Her bra and underwear landing on the TV stand, while Cory's clothes landed on the floor in front of the bed. Topanga grabbed the remote by the bed and dimed the lights in the room. "Romantic." Cory said as he climbed on top of his wife.

They kissed passionately, their tongues exploring inside each other's mouths. Cory began to thrust inside of Topanga. "Oh my god." Topanga moaned as he continued to pleasure her. Cory moved his hand in between Topanga's thighs and began to rub in a circular motion like Topanga loves. Topanga felt this tingling sensation throughout her body, she liked it. Cory continued to thrust in and out of her, moving his hips against hers rhythmically. Their breathing was heavy and their faces were bright red but it was the best feeling in the entire world.

Even though they said that they would have quick sex, they continued on for hours.

* * *

><p>"Topanga, I think I'm gonna cum." Cory said. Topanga didn't like it when Cory came, I mean un-like most people she didn't enjoy it. "Try and hold it for just a few more seconds." Topanga panted holding off her orgasm. Cory tried to hold off for a few more minutes, his face was bright red and he was squeezing his eyes shut tight. But after a few moments he felt like his whole body would explode if he didn't cum.<p>

After a few moments he erupted like a volcano. You could see the relief in Cory's face. Usually Topanga would stop after he did that but this time felt different. She gasped and then told Cory to stop for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked her breathing heavy. "I know I said we wouldn't but, go down." She said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive!" she announced confidently. Cory started to kiss down her body until he made his way to his destination. Topanga lifted her legs and then Cory started. She shut her eyes tightly and then she felt Cory's lips move to her sensitive nub. He continued to kiss her for a while until he knew that she was on the edge of an orgasm.

Topanga yelled as her orgasm rocked her. It was the loudest Cory had ever heard her scream, even when she was giving birth to Riley and Auggie she had never screamed like that.

She placed her hand over her stomach, motioning Cory to come lay beside her. Her eyes still shut and still breathing heavy, she took Cory's hand in hers. They lay their silently for a while trying to return their heart rates back to normal. Cory brushed her hair out of her eyes and then he kissed her forehead gently. "You ok honey?" he asked her. "I've never been better." She replied giving him a smile. Cory grabbed the fur blanket from the end of the bed and then threw it over him and Topanga. They snuggled up to each other- her back resting against his chest and his leg wrapped around hers. He kissed her cheek gently and then closed his eyes. "I love you." She whispered softly. "I love you too." He replied

* * *

><p><strong>so this is chapter 3. i got a few requests to do the missing scene from girl meets truth. please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	4. honeymoooon!

_Takes place during: The honeymooners_

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga had just been married a little over 24 hours ago. Right when they were about to make love for the first time, they were arrested because of Cory's brother Eric. So for the first night of their marriage they were locked up in a prison cell. So here they are now standing right in front of their suite, where one of the biggest things in their lives is about to happen.<p>

"You gonna carry me over the threshold?" Topanga asked Cory. "Last time I did that the police broke in and I had to spend the night with a guy named Sheila." Cory replied. "Well then, let's just go inside." Topanga said. "Nah." Cory said pushing her back with his hand. "What, you want me to carry you?" she asked. "I'm light as a feather really." He said as he lifted his arms up. Topanga picked him up by the waist and then she dropped him off on the bed. "Have your way with me now." Cory said to Topanga.

Topanga shut and locked the door behind her and then she walked over to the bed where Cory was laying. She gave him a devious smile as she crawled onto the bed. She began to unbutton her purple blouse, soon to reveal her pink lace bra. She kicked off her sandals and then slowly removed her white skirt, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She stretched out on the bed and then leaned on her side. "You ready?" she asked. Cory wasted no time and began striping down his clothes much faster than Topanga. He was soon only in his boxers. Cory leaned over his wife and then he began to kiss her pink lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Topanga crawled under the sheets. She unlatched the clasp of her bra and then she threw it to the ground. She then slowly removed her panties and threw them towards Cory. The underwear landed on his curly head. "This is the greatest day of my entire life, I've dreamed of this happening so ma-." Topanga cut him off. "Don't speak, just get over here and start making love to me." She cooed. Cory nodded and then crawled under the covers with her. He had this goofy smile on his face. Topanga smiled at him as she removed her pink underwear from his head.

"This is it, we're finally going to do this." She said to him. Instead of responding Cory brought her into a deep kiss, their tongues trying to make their way into each other's mouths. Cory swiftly removed his boxers and he wrapped his arm around his gorgeous new wife. Topanga moved her hands to Cory's head and then she ran her fingers through his head of curls.

"I love you." She said to him. "I love you too." Cory said.

Cory looked down at Topanga's naked body. She was perfect and right there, so why was he just sitting there not going for it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Cory licked his lips and then shut his eyes as he eased his way into Topanga's tight entrance.

Topanga bit her lip as he made his way inside of her, the pain was excruciating. But after a few moments the pain turned into pleasure. She shut her eyes tight not wanting to look; she occasionally gripped his curls when the pain started to come back.

"Oh my gahhh!" Topanga screamed as her very first orgasm ripped through her body. She wrapped her left leg around Cory's back then she kissed him roughly.

"I love you so much." Topanga panted as he made his way inside of her for the second time. As he thrust inside of her he gently kissed up and down her neck. He made his way down towards her breast. He starred at her pink nipples. He gently sucked on one with his mouth. A shiver went down Topanga's spine as he did this action. She opened her eyes and watched her husband torture her breasts. After a few moments he let go and began to thrust inside of her again.

Their hips buckled relentlessly as they connected their bodies. Topanga moved her leg in between Cory's as they continued to make love.

* * *

><p>They continued on for most of the night. Around 3:00 A.M. they finally gave it a rest. Cory gave a few more thrusts until he felt like he would give out any moment. He collapsed on top of his wife, his arm still wrapped around her thin waist. Their faces red and sweaty, panting like dogs.<p>

Cory rolled off his wife to the left side of their bed. He took his hand in hers and then looked at her. As their breathing returned to normal they both said "Whoa" in unison.

"Do you still wish Shawn was here?" Topanga asked him. "Actually I'm glad it's just me and you. Besides I could never do that with Shawn." He said smiling. Topanga giggled and then she moved closer to him. "I'm glad you feel that way." She said as she kissed his forehead. "I love you with all my heart." He said to her. "I love you so much." She replied. They both crawled under the covers and then they cuddled for a bit before they both dozed off.

Cory finally got his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 4! i really like this chapter cause it tells you what happened the night of their honeymoon. please review and tell me what you think. make scene requests as well.<strong>


	5. Just me and you

_Takes place while the children are in Philadelphia_

* * *

><p>It's been over 2 months since Cory and Topanga have had a moment alone with each other. With work, kids, the house, cooking, and cleaning it's hard to be alone.<p>

It's a Saturday night and the kids are gone to Philadelphia for the weekend to visit Amy and Alan. Lucky for Cory and Topanga they don't have work and the kids are gone.

Cory was kissing her neck at the moment. "Oooo." Topanga said as she relaxed herself into the couch. "I love you so much." Topanga moaned as he made his way to her shoulder and chest. Cory gently unzipped Topanga's sweatshirt which revealed her grey tank top. Her nipples poked through the shirt, which made Cory extra turned on.

Topanga's eyes sparkled like the ocean as he sucked on her neck, his right hand grabbing one of her breasts and his left grasping her head. Topanga tucked leg in between both of Cory's, it gently brushing against his erection. Cory couldn't take it anymore, the way she was moaning, her nipples poking through the shirt, and where her leg was he felt like if he didn't rip their clothes off he would explode. He let go of her neck and then leaned down to her ear. "_Wanna take this to the bedroom?" _Cory whispered to her. She responded by leaning up and kissing him roughly. "That's more like it." He said as he picked her up by her slender waist and running towards their room.

He dropped her off on their bed and he then slammed the door behind him. She purred at him and he responded by growling back and jumping onto the bed. "Me likey." Topanga said as she kissed his face. Topanga placed kisses all over his face and neck area, causing Cory to moan loudly, but not nearly as loud as he's about to. "Wait here." She purred into his ear. Even when she spoke it sent shivers down Cory's spine. Cory did as she said and he waited on the bed for her.

A couple minutes went by and Topanga came out of the bathroom completely naked, her hair pulled down from the bun it was in earlier, and candles in her hands. She placed the candles throughout the room and lit them. The aroma of roses and vanilla soon filled the air. Topanga went over the iPod dock sitting on the bedside table and went through her and Cory's playlists. She finally landed on one of her favorites, the sex playlist. It contained all of their songs that really got them into the mood and it made sex a lot more pleasurable. Finally she dimmed the lights in the room and climbed into the bed. She licked her lips and gave Cory an _"I'm super horny"_ look. She twirled her long locks and then she laid flat on her back lifting her knee a little, giving him a full view of her body.

Cory was speechless; Topanga rarely ever did this when they had sex. She would normal just take off her clothes and say "let's get this over with." The only times she ever lights candles, dims the lights, makes a grand entrance, and turns on their sex playlist was when she was craving sex, which very seldom ever happened. "What are you waiting for?" she cooed. I stuttered a little not actually thinking she would do all of this. "Topanga you never get all this stuff ready when we normally have sex, usually you rip off your clothes and we have sex for like 15 minutes." He said. "That's when the kids are here, tonight it's just you and me in a huge apartment all alone." She said now unbuttoning his shirt. Cory watched as her French manicured nails sexily unbuttoned his shirt. She then threw it to the floor and then slid off his under shirt.

Cory could feel chills going down his spine as she unbuttoned his jeans. Cory could see the hem of his Calvin Klein boxers as she pulled away his pants. She tugged on his boxers revealing his waist line. Cory lay down onto the bed and then he let Topanga pull down his underwear. She threw it to the ground and then she ran her hands through his thick curls. Cory didn't want to admit but he was extra horny as well.

"Make love to me." She whispered to his ear. Cory rolled on top of her and then slowly thrust himself into her waiting body. "Ahh." Topanga moaned as he slid himself in and out of throbbing entrance. Topanga spread her legs further apart so Cory could get a better look at her pussy. It was pink, slimy, and tight just the way he likes it. Cory looked down and could see the sheets were wet. He looked at Topanga and saw her face in concentration as her sweet nectar spilt out of her. Cory leaned down and started to gently lick up her clit. "Oh!" Topanga screamed as her orgasm took over her small frame.

"You like that?" Cory asked her as he licked his lips. "Mmmhhmm." She moaned as she placed her legs onto Cory's shoulders. Topanga scrunched her face up and then she made a face like she was constipated and she had short breaths. After a few moments she started to squirt her juice all over his face. He licked it up with his tongue and then a light bulb went off in his brain. He had dared to ask Topanga this question before but he knew she was in a really good mood so he went for it.

Before he asked he kissed up and down her body, giving her this tingling sensation in her abdomen, then massaged her shoulders, neck and back. Finally he teased and played with her breasts, by squeezing them with his hands or by sucking on a nipple. "This feels so good." Topanga cried out in pleasure. "I had a question, do want to have anal?" he asked her. Cory just knew that no amount of teasing, candles, or sex playlists could ever make her say yes.

"Go get the strawberry scented lube from the cabinet." She whispered to him. Cory's eyes lit up and raced towards the bathroom. He finally found the lube and then he hopped back onto the bed. Cory and Topanga stood on their knees while Cory wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head so he could suck on her neck. She closed her eyes as he made his way down to her shoulders. "Lay on your stomach for a minute." He told her. She did as he said and laid flat on her stomach while he applied the lube around cheeks. "Oooo that's cold." she said to him. Cory didn't reply instead leaned down to her ear and whispered "Ready when you are." She got up on fours, her head dangling from her body and then she told him to enter, _slowly! _He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and then he took a deep breath in and entered her rectum slowly.

Topanga's eyes popped out of eyes and she screamed loudly. "Owww!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. But even though she was in pain Cory knew it would pass so he kept going. Soon the pain she was experiencing soon passed and it actually felt good. Topanga's face turned back to its normal color as she moaned loudly. They got up from all fours and stood on their knees again as Cory thrust in and out of her tight hole. Their moans were so loud that all of New York could probably hear them. As he continued to enter her he moved his mouth back to her neck kissing it gently. Topanga could feel his warm breath on her skin, which gave her tingles inside. He continued to thrust in and out of her and their moans were louder than ever while "_Bring it on home" _by Sam Cook blared through the speakers.

* * *

><p>For a while they kept switching back and forth from regular sex and anal. Topanga had three orgasms during this time. Their tongues dulled most of the night while their hands roamed all over their bodies and their legs moved all over each other.<p>

It was around 3:00 A.M. their playlist coming to an end, the candles wax starting to run, and their bodies ready to give out because of exhaustion. Cory thrust in and out of her a few more times before he fell in exhaustion on top of his wife. They were sweating like pigs and their bodies ached. Topanga could feel her pussy throbbing. He eventually rolled off of her and then he threw his head back onto the pillow. He and Topanga stared at the ceiling as they both said "Oh my god." They turned their heads and then moved closer to one another.

"That was some mind-blowing sex, huh." Cory said to his wife. "We've never had sex like that." She replied. "Yea and I'm pretty sure all of New York heard us too." Cory said laughing. Topanga moved closer to him and then tucked her leg in between his.

"It was definitely worth it." She said smiling at him. 2 months is a pretty long time to not have sex, so with all that hornyness built up inside them they just let it all out tonight. "So, same time in 2 months from now?" she asked him. "You got it dah'ling." He said as he pulled her under the sheets with him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you." Cory said to her

"I love you more." She replied

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone so this is the longest chapter i've ever done. this chapter is very detailed so that's probably why it's so long hahaha. i used some of your request suggestions in this chapter as well. even thought this isn't an actual missing scene from girl or boy meets world i decided that their will be a few that won't actually happen in the show. please review and suggest scenes as well. talk to you guys later :)<strong>


	6. Merry Christmas

_Takes place during: girl meets home for the holidays_

* * *

><p>It had been a very festive Christmas Eve. The entire Matthews clan attended (Excluding Eric and Morgan) even Maya was there. And how could we forget Shawn, he's basically been a Matthews his entire life!<p>

Ever since Shawn arrived earlier, he and Cory had been hanging out with each other all day (excluding Topanga). The thing was, she didn't mind, actually she was happy that Cory and Shawn got to hang out. And plus she knew that Cory would be hers all night.

Every year Cory and Topanga have Christmas Eve sex. It doesn't matter if it lasts 5 minutes or 5 hours, they did it every year, it was tradition. This year Topanga decided to have a little fun with Cory, so for the past 2 hours she's been in their room setting things up.

Cory had just finished tucking in Auggie and saying goodnight to Riley and Maya. Cory made his way down stairs and into the living room. "Topanga?" he called out looking for her. "In our room." she replied. Cory headed towards their room. When he arrived, the door swung open and Topanga stood in the threshold wearing a sexy red Santa suit. The room was covered in mistletoe, red candles, and fake snow. The air was filled with the scent of peppermint.

"whoa." Cory said as he gazed into Topanga's eyes. "Shhh, don't talk just kiss me like I'm the naughtiest girl in the world." Topanga said as she pulled Cory into the room by pulling on his blue sweater.

Topanga was pushed up against the wall as they kissed passionately. Their tongues dulled with one another while their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Topanga pulled off Cory's sweater along with his white shirt. They both fell back onto the bed and continued to make out like never before.

"So, have I been a good boy this year or a _naughty one?" _Cory asked as he placed kisses down her neck. "Oh you've been a very naughty boy." She purred. "And what happens to naughty boys?" Cory asked. Topanga didn't reply instead she hopped off the bed went towards their bathroom. A few moments later she came back out holding a pair of handcuffs. "You know, bad boys get their punishments in all different ways." She cooed as she crawled back onto the bed.

Cory gulped hard as she removed his jeans followed by his boxers. She told him to lay on his stomach so she could cuff him. "This isn't gonna hurt, right?" Cory asked her as he sat back up. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you physically, just relax." Topanga told him as she pushed him against the headboard. She grabbed the side of his face and began to place kisses all over neck area. Cory felt this tingling feeling go through his body as she did this action.

"Oooo." Cory moaned as nibbled on his earlobe. Is this what Topanga feels like when I do this to her? Cory thought. He was actually enjoying this; he really didn't think this was much torture. Well that was until Topanga pulled off her costume and revealed her naked body. "Whoa." Cory said. He's seen Topanga naked plenty of times but this time seemed different. Usually when she was naked they would be making love, not just sitting there looking at each other.

Cory paid close attention to her body. She was perfect, with her gorgeous curves and skin, her beautiful hair, followed by her ocean blue eyes. All Cory wanted now was for their bodies to be connected together. "You like what you see?" Topanga asked. Cory nodded his head furiously as he tried to break the chain. Topanga continued to torture him as he tried to break the handcuffs. Topanga was inches from his neck when he finally broke the chain in half. He screamed to the top of his lungs. He then pinned her down to the bed as he thrust himself inside of her.

Topanga's eyes fluttered open as he did this. He continued to thrust himself in and out of her in a faster motion than usual. He sucked on her neck furiously as he squeezed her breast. "Oh my god." Topanga moaned as he moved his mouth down to her nipples and started to suck on one.

Topanga started to squirm with excitement. "Cory, grab the lube from the table!" she said. Cory extended his arm to the bedside table and grabbed the peppermint scented gel. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he placed kisses on her bare shoulder. "You do realize I think that you're perfect, right?" he said. "Mmmhhmm." Topanga replied now laying flat on her stomach.

Cory spread the lube all around her cheeks. Then he eased himself into her tight hole. Topanga shut her eyes tight, trying not to think about the pain she was experiencing. "Just relax." Cory whispered into her ear as he placed kisses down neck and shoulder.

After a few minutes Topanga could feel her body's tension melting away. Cory adjusted himself to Topanga then continued to move his way inside of her. Topanga gripped his hands tight as he eased his erection inside of her.

Topanga could feel that her stomach was in knots. She felt like if she held in her orgasm in any longer she might burst.

As Cory maneuvered his way out of her, Topanga's orgasm shot through her small body. She flopped back onto the pillow as she held her stomach and head. As she tried to calm her breathing, Cory leaned down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled at Cory and then rolled on top of him. She kissed his lips sweetly and said "I love you too." She nuzzled her face into his neck and he started to laugh.

As things became more heated Cory pushed Topanga off of him for a second. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you that even if Shawn is my best friend and I love him a lot, I will always love you like crazy and that's never going to change. So even if Shawn and I ignore you sometimes, doesn't mean we don't notice you're there. I love you with all of my heart, more than words can even explain. You mean everything to me and I hope you never forget that, no matter what happens." Cory said. "I love you Cory Matthews." Topanga whispered as she connected her body with his again. Cory wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her warm lips.

They continued to make love for most of the night. Topanga knew that there would always be a special place for her in Cory's heart, _no matter what happens._

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone! so sorry for the long wait on this chapter i should be posting more frequently now. i hope you enjoyed it and please review and make scene requests. i hope you all had a merry christmas, talk to you guys later! :)<strong>


	7. I love you most

_Takes place during: girl meets world_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in New York City. The birds were chirping and the cars were roaring on every street. Cory and Topanga were sound asleep; Cory's arm loosely draped over Topanga's abdomen and her head tucked into the nape of his neck.<p>

Topanga rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she moved her body facing Cory. She gently stroked his cheek and then lightly pecked his lips. Cory slowly opened his eyes to see his gorgeous wife in front of him. "Good morning sleepy head." she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "Good morning to you too." Cory replied. Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. "What was that for?" Cory asked. Topanga didn't respond and began to kiss his neck. "Ok so it's not my birthday, or any holiday. The kids aren't gone from the house, so why are we getting all affectionate at 8:00 A.M.? I mean I'm not complaining." He told her. "I'm not really sure, but do you want to stop, or keep going." She purred as she removed her pink tank top.

Cory's eyes widened at the sight of Topanga's breasts. "You want to have se-." Cory was speechless after Topanga removed her striped pajama pants and lace underwear. Topanga laid back on her elbows and purred to him. Cory nodded his head and began to strip his clothes. He climbed on top of her and began to nibble on her ear lobe. "How do you always know what I want?" Cory asked her as he wrapped his arm around her. "You know I'm psychic." She told him. Cory shook his head and then he thrust himself into her awaiting body.

They continued to move their bodies together as they sought out each other's tongues. The best thing about love making in the morning was it didn't matter what you looked like, or how bad your breath smelt. And it was more of a lazy type of sex. It involves more giggling than moaning if you want to be honest. It doesn't involve fancy music, silk sheets, or roses. It's more of an, I love you, you love me kinda thing.

Topanga giggled like crazy as Cory kissed up and down her stomach. "Please I can't breathe Cory." Topanga said in between laughs. He released his lips from her stomach and made his way back to her lips. "I love you so much." He cooed as he brushed the messy hair out of her face. "I love you more." She replied.

They lay there; Topanga on top of Cory, for a while. "Maybe we should go get dressed." Topanga suggested. "But I'm not though with you." He growled. "Oh really, well what else did you have in mind?" she asked. Cory had a devious look in his eyes. He threw her over his shoulder and darted for their bathroom. "Please someone help me!" Topanga cried out. "No one can save you now, you're in for supreme punishment." He said as they climbed into the shower. "I think I can handle it." Topanga told him as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

They kissed deeply, not a care in the world. Topanga's sopping wet hair swinging back and forth. They continued to nip at each other's mouths as their hips thrust together. "I love your cute little curls." Topanga said as she ran her hand through his hair. "And I love your cute little nose." Cory replied as they rubbed their noses together.

They continued to make love as the water from the shower head poured down onto them. After a bit they decided to actually shower in the shower. They assisted each other in cleaning up, even though they would take a quick make-out break occasionally.

When they were done they toweled off and put on their robes. Topanga put her hair up into a towel while Cory vigorously brushed his teeth. "Cory sweetheart, why do you always brush your teeth like that?" Topanga asked. "Because I'm getting this horrible morning taste out of my mouth." Cory told her as he spit out his tooth paste. "You're so weird." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Cory hoisted her onto the counter and she tucked one leg in between both of his. They made out for a bit and then took a rest for a moment. They leaned their foreheads together. "I love you with all of my heart." Cory told her. "I love you more." She replied as she got off the counter and headed to their room. Cory tackled her from behind causing both of them to fall back onto the floor.

"But I love you most." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 7! this isn't an actually scene from girl meets world but i really wanted to do this and there really wasn't an episode that would involve this. i hope you enjoyed and please review and make scene requests. talk to you guys later :)<strong>


	8. Gorgeous

_Takes place during: Girl meets world_

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga had just moved into their new apartment with their 7 year old daughter, Riley. The reason they had just purchased a new home was because 6 months ago Topanga found out she was pregnant with their second child. Cory and Topanga were exhausted; they had been moving furniture around, setting things up, and trying to take care of their only child as of now. All they wanted to do was crawl into their brand new king sized bed and cuddle up to each other and fall asleep.<p>

"Are you excited for your new brother?" Cory asked Riley as he tucked her into bed. "Yep, when will he be here?" Riley asked. "I promise it won't be much longer." Cory replied as he stroked the hair out of her face. "Good." She said as she yawned. "Looks like someone is getting sleepy, huh." Cory said. Riley slowly nodded her head and then she closed her eyes. Cory stared at her, he always saw Topanga every time he looked at her. "Goodnight princess, I love you." Cory said as he kissed her forehead. He shut off the light and then quietly closed the door to her new room.

Cory walked across the hall to the new baby's room. When he walked in he saw Topanga setting things up, frantically moving around the room. "Topanga sweetheart, why don't you take a break and come to bed." Cory said as he leaned against the door frame. Topanga closed her eyes and then turned to Cory. She was about to argue with him but when she looked into his eyes she just couldn't. He walked over to her and then he wrapped his arms around her large waist. "Come on, let's go break in our new bed." He said as he gently pecked her lips. "Ok." She replied. They held hands as they made their way to their room.

Topanga held her stomach as she plopped down onto the bed. "Ahh, this bed is way comfier then our last one." Topanga said as she leaned her head onto the pillow. "Mmmhhmm." Cory replied as he climbed onto the bed. Cory leaned down to Topanga's neck and started to gently kiss it up and down. Topanga rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Ever since Riley came into their lives they haven't had much romance in their lives. And the reason Topanga is even pregnant is because Riley was at Maya's for a 2 day sleepover.

Topanga moaned as Cory began to suck on her neck. Cory moved his mouth to her ear and began to nibble on her lobe. Topanga giggled as he did this. He released his mouth from her ear and whispered "Can we, you know." Topanga turned her head towards him and said "Cory Matthews!" "Please, we've been working so hard for the past few months trying to move into this house. Let's just relax a little, enjoy each other's company." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, but just really quick." Topanga replied. Cory slid off his black shirt and helped Topanga remove her blouse.

It didn't take long for them to remove the rest of their clothes. Cory stared at Topanga's naked body. Her skin was glowing and her eyes were shimmering.

It took a little while for them to adjust to a comfortable position because of Topanga's stomach. When they finally found a spot they liked they began. Cory slowly made his way inside of Topanga's tight entrance. Topanga closed her eyes in concentration as he did this. He continued to thrust widely inside of his wife.

Cory kissed up and down her smooth skin. "Cory that tickles." Topanga said in between giggles. "I love your little laugh." Cory said as he passionately kissed her. "And I love you." Cory said as he stared into her eyes. "I love you too." Topanga said as she kissed his cheek.

Cory made his way down to her stomach, and placed kisses around her navel area. "I love you too." He said in baby voice.

They continued to make love passionately, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. Cory nuzzled his face into Topanga's neck. ""Ohh." Topanga moaned as he did this. Topanga felt a tingling feeling throughout her body. She closed her eyes tightly and she held her stomach as she screamed.

Topanga panted heavily as she held her head. Cory moved close beside her gently kissed her warm lips. "Did I tell you were gorgeous?" Cory asked. "Not today." Topanga said as she got off the bed. She walked into her new bathroom and looked at herself through the mirror. Cory walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her as far as they would go.

"Well you're gorgeous." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "That's sweet of you Cory, but I'm not gorgeous. I'm fat, my ankles are swollen, and my boobs are twice the size they used to be." Topanga said to him. "The boobs aren't a big problem for me." Cory said as he smiled at her. Topanga rolled her eyes at him and then kissed him again.

"But you're right, you're not gorgeous. You are way more than that." Cory told her as he took her hand. "Aww Cory that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Topanga told him. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him slowly and deeply. "I love you Cory Matthews." Topanga said in between kisses. "But I love you more." He said as he walked into the bedroom. Topanga ran after him and tackled him to the bed, placing kisses all over his face. And with that they were off.

Looks like they finally broke in that bed, huh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 8! it's not the best chapter but i wanted to get something out their before i do my really big chapter. please review and tell me what you think. i said that it took place during girl meets world because riley had already been born. rember to make scene requests! until text time! :)<strong>


	9. Happy birthday!

_Takes place during: Girl meets world_

* * *

><p>It was Cory's 35th birthday, and usually he loved it when his birthday rolled around. But this year felt different, he felt…<em>old. <em>

Everyone was gathered around the table singing happy birthday to him. Cory stared at the 3 and 5 sitting on top of the chocolate fudge icing, and thought "_Am I really this old?" _It felt like just yesterday he was 19 years old getting married to his gorgeous wife, Topanga.

"Cory, Cory, honey are you ok?" Topanga asked as she shook her husband. Cory shook a little and then he gazed up at Topanga. "Oh yea I'm fine, I was just thinking about something it's not a big deal." Cory told her. "Oh ok, well blow out your candles." Topanga said cheerily. Cory nodded his response and then he closed his eyes. "Don't forget to make a wish!" Auggie commented. "I won't." Cory told him.

Cory closed his eyes tightly, _"I wish I wasn't 35." _Cory wished as he blew out the candles. When he opened his eyes everyone was still sitting there staring at him. "_Looks like my wish didn't come true." _Cory thought. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Topanga said as she kissed Cory's lips. Cory pulled away quicker than Topanga wanted him to. "Eww mommy and daddy are kissing!" Auggie said pointing to them. "Oh just leave them alone." Riley said as she put her arm around her brother.

Cory bit his lip and gazed down at the table. Topanga could tell there was something wrong with Cory, she just didn't know what. Topanga cut slices of cake for everyone including herself. She sat down at the table and watched Cory poke the cake with his fork. "Honey, are you ok?" Topanga asked him as she held his hand. "Oh yea I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry right now." Cory said as he got up from the table. Topanga nodded her head slowly and watched Cory leave the kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence at the table everyone finished eating. "Riley why don't you tuck Auggie into bed tonight." Topanga suggested. "Ok, goodnight mom." Riley said as she and Auggie ran up the stairs. Topanga finished cleaning the kitchen and then she headed to her bedroom to find Cory sitting in the bay window with his face in his hands.

Topanga crept over to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her head onto his shoulder and then gently kissed his cheek. "Cory, tell me what's wrong." Topanga pleaded. Cory gulped hard and then he turned to his wife. "Ever since I woke up this morning I haven't felt like myself, I feel weird." Topanga told her. "Do you feel sick?" Topanga said as she felt his forehead. "No not that kind of weird, I feel…" Cory said. "You feel what?" Topanga asked. "I feel old ok, I feel like I'm old now." He said slightly blushing.

"Cory, you are not old!" Topanga told him. "Topanga I know it's not hard for you to say that, I mean look at you! You look 10 years younger than you actually are! I don't look like you." He told her. Topanga felt like her heart just broke into a million pieces. "Cory sweetheart, you think you look old?" Topanga asked. "Topanga, I don't just look old, I know I am." Cory said as he exited the room. Hearing Cory say that broke her heart, she never wanted Cory to feel like that.

Topanga sat and thought about what Cory just said for a bit. Then she had an idea, she had one more birthday present for Cory, but this one was more of a private present; for his eyes only.

Cory was slumped down into the couch stuffing his face with popcorn, when Topanga came down the stairs wearing her silk robe Cory bought her for Christmas. She placed her hands over Cory's eyes and said "I have a surprise for you." Cory turned his head to see Topanga standing behind him. "Surprise?" he said. "Yep, but first I have to blindfold you." She said as she wrapped one of her scarfs around his head. "Topanga what are you doing?" Cory asked. "You'll see." She said as she took his hand in hers.

They walked upstairs into the bedroom and Topanga slowly closed the door behind her. Topanga stood in front of him and told him to take off the scarf. Just as he was pulling it off his face Topanga's robe dropped to the floor. Cory's eyes grew big as he looked around the room and at his wife.

The room was covered in rose petals, the lights were dimmed to the maximum lowest they could go, _"Lovesong" by_ Adele blared through the iPod doc, and Topanga stood directly in front of him completely naked. She gave him a tiny smirk and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "This is for you and you only." Topanga told him. "Topanga, I don't even know-." She cut him off. "Shhh just enjoy, happy birthday baby." Topanga said as she kissed him passionately. Cory closed his eyes and kissed her back, with way more passion then before.

They both fell back onto the bed and Topanga began to remove his shirt. She ran her hand over his biceps, which made Cory feel all tingly inside. She gently kissed his neck while Cory removed his Jeans and boxers. They switched positions and Cory was now on top of Topanga. They kissed passionately and then rubbed noses together before Cory thrust himself inside of her. At first he was nice and slow but after a while he began to pick up the pace. He began to thumb one of her breasts as he nibbled on her lobe. She rolled her eyes back in pleasure, while moaning Cory's name.

He trailed his mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it roughly, causing Topanga to have her first orgasm of the night. Topanga began to squirm with excitement as she became wet all over the sheets. "Cory go down." Topanga told him. He nodded his head and kissed his way down her body.

She lifted and spread her legs so Cory could get a better look at her pussy. It was pink, swollen, and wet looking. He kneeled down in front of it and began to lick up her clit as her sweet nectar poured out of her. Topanga is super ticklish so as he licked up and down she giggled a bit. He began to suck on her sensitive nub while soothing it with his tongue. Topanga would occasionally pull on his Curls when he was sucking to hard or when he wasn't in the spot she wanted him to be in, she would move his head.

He moved his head to look up at Topanga; her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip in concentration. An idea popped into his head and he made his way back down to her clit. He slid his pointer finger inside of her slowly. As he did this Topanga's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "You like that?" Cory asked. "Mmmhhmm." Topanga replied as she took a deep breath in. "Keep going." She told him.

Cory did as she said and began to finger her once again but this time with two. "Ohh." Topanga moaned as he slid his fingers in and out of her. as he slid both fingers out she began to squirt all over his body face and the sheets. Cory licked it off with his tongue and connected his lips with hers once again as he wrapped his arm around her. He thrust wieldy inside of Topanga as his tongue sought out hers.

Cory scrunched his face together as he tried to hold off of coming. "Topanga I'm gonna cum." He told her. "Do it Cory, do it for me." She whispered into his ear. Cory did as she said and exploded like a bottle rocket. He squirt all over the bed and Topanga. She licked it up with her tongue and then made her way down to Cory's cock. She normally would never do this but since it was Cory's birthday, she could make one exception.

Topanga began to lick up all the cum around his erection before she began to suck. Cory moaned loudly rolled his eyes back in pleasure. He furrowed his brow together and bit his lip as Topanga continued to torture his manhood. After a bit Topanga stopped and hopped off the bed, not saying anything to Cory. He sat his self up his elbows and then he waited for Topanga to come back out.

She came back into room holding a jar. She climbed back onto the bed and then she opened it for Cory to see. It was a jar of lube. He looked back up at Topanga. "Sweetie are you sure, the kids are home." Cory told her. It was very seldom they ever did anal with the kid's home because they were kinda loud. "Cory it's your birthday and we are going to do anything you want, so do you want to do this?" Topanga asked. "Yes I want to do this." Cory replied. "Ok then, let's get started." Topanga said before she kissed Cory. She laid flat on her stomach as Cory spread the lube. Topanga felt a shiver down her spine as he did this.

Topanga and Cory stood on their knees and Cory wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "I love you too." She replied. She furrowed her brow as Cory slid inside of her. She winced at the pain for a few moments but then felt eased as he made his way farther inside. "Oh my god." She moaned.

He continued to thrust in and out, to his heart content. He kissed her shoulder and thrust one more time before he plopped back onto the pillow.

Topanga followed suit and then lay on top of him. He ran his hand through her messy hair and then he kissed the top of her head. They were silent for a few moments until Cory spoke up. "Thank you Topanga for the best birthday I've ever had." Cory told her. "You're welcome, but it's still not completely over just yet." Topanga told him. "What else could their possibly be?" he asked. "Come with me." she cooed.

They walked to the bathroom, which was covered with roses and candles. Bubbles were over flowing out of the tub and the lights were dimmed to perfection. "I had one more trick up my sleeve." Topanga told his as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Topanga guided Cory to the tub and he sat down into the warm water as Topanga followed suit. She leaned her back against his chest and then they both closed their eyes for a moment. Topanga leaned her head down onto his shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head.

"You know I love you right?" he said as he ran a hand through her head. "You tell me every day." She told him. "Well I'm telling you again." He said. Topanga turned around to face Cory and then she began to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his left arm around her neck and his right around her waist. They both fell back and began to make out like crazy. Bubbles were flying out of the tub, the candle wax was dripping onto the counter, and the lights were dimmed so much that they could barely see each other's faces; it was perfect.

After a bit they helped each other clean up and during that process they would get lost inside of each other's mouths. They hopped out of the tub and then they toweled off. Topanga wrapped her arms around Cory's neck as he dip kissed her. Cory looked at himself and Topanga in the mirror, she had her leg wrapped around his and arms were wrapped her waist. He smiled he dip kissed her one last time. The kiss lasted for a long time until they both needed air. Cory and Topanga were breathing heavy. "You've never kissed me like that before." She told him. "I know." Cory replied as they rubbed noses together.

They headed back to their bedroom and Topanga though on Cory's oversized pennbrook sweatshirt, while Cory just through on some Calvin Klein boxers. They both crawled into bed and snuggled up to one another. Topanga laid her head onto his chest and then kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Topanga said. He kissed her lips one last time and then they both closed their eyes, as huge smiles covered their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone! this is a really long and special chapter because of 50 amazing reviews and 2,000 views! i can't believe that this story has gotten so popular! this chapter involved some of your requests so i hope you liked it. remember to review and tell me what you think! until next time! :)<strong>


	10. A blast from the past!

_Takes place during: Girl meets popular_

* * *

><p>Cory had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife as they both stared into the mirror. He kissed her cheek and then he lifted his head to her ear. "So… you wanna do the nasty?" Cory asked as he nibbled on her lobe. Topanga's eyes widened and she turned in Cory's arms. "Cory! I have to go to work!" she exclaimed. "Oh come on you don't have to go for another hour." Cory said as he placed kisses up and down her neck. Cory's hands slid up her waist to her jacket. He slowly began to unbutton the buttons. "Cory." Topanga said as she took his hands off of her jacket. Cory's face turned a slight red color as Topanga buttoned back up her jacket. Topanga saw the look of disappointment on his face and gave in. "Ok but really quick." She said kissing his lips. "That's more like it." Cory said as he picked up Topanga and headed towards their room.<p>

He dropped her onto the bed and she began to unbutton her blazer. Cory quickly striped out of his clothes, trying to have as much time as possible with Topanga. Cory climbed onto the bed as he tried to pull down his pants. Topanga unclasped the front of her bra and then she slid off her matching panties. Cory vigorously shook his leg trying to get off his boxers as he made his way over to his wife. You could see the frustration in his eyes. "Let me help you." Topanga cooed as she pulled the boxers past his ankles. "Thanks Topanga." Cory said. "No problem, now get over here and let's start doing it." Topanga said as a devious smirk crossed her face.

Cory lunged to his wife placing kisses all over her face. She giggled uncontrollably as he placed kisses around her navel area. Topanga wrapped her leg around Cory's back and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Just as Cory was about to start Topanga stopped him. "What?" Cory asked. "I'll be right back." Topanga said as she hopped off the bed. Cory was curious as to what she was getting in the bathroom.

Topanga came back out holding a bright red lipstick. "I thought that the old Topanga could stay a little longer." Topanga said as she came onto the bed. "Oh and what will we be doing with that lipstick?" Cory asked. "You'll see." Topanga said as she unscrewed the top of the lipstick.

She told Cory to lie on his back. She drew a heart on her face just like she did years ago. She then drew one very similar around Cory's bellybutton. "Topanga what are you-." Topanga cut him off by shushing him. She continued to draw little hearts and flowers all over his body. She finally finished him off by placing the red lipstick on her own lips and then she kissed his forehead leaving a bright red kiss mark.

Cory stared at himself through the mirror across from their bed. "Wow Topanga I look like a… mural!" Cory said. "Perfect." Topanga replied.

She began to recite the poem that she read to Cory more than 20 years ago. "Sun the only one!" she recited as she leaned down to Cory. She finally ended with "You're perfect." Cory had a puzzled look on his face. "That wasn't in the poem." Cory said. "I know, I meant it towards you." She said as she kissed him slowly. She wrapped her arms and legs around Cory as they switched positions.

Cory slowly slid inside of her throbbing entrance as he watched her eyes roll back in pleasure. "Mmmhhmm." Topanga hummed as she connected her body with his. The red lipstick from Cory's body was rubbing onto hers as they moved their bodies.

Cory sucked on Topanga's neck; giving her a hickey on the left side of her neck. They grabbed each other furiously as they rolled from left to right on the bed. They nipped at each other's mouths as their tongues sought each other out. They both moaned each other's names as they continued to make love vigorously.

The sheets were soaking and both of them were red faced and sweaty; it was perfect. Cory continued to thrust widely inside of her until he knew she was at the edge of an orgasm. Topanga screamed as her orgasm took over her petite body.

They both flopped back onto the pillows. Cory's arm was loosely draped over Topanga's waist. She rolled over to his side and she kissed his cheek. "I should probably clean up, I have to get to work." Topanga said as she climbed off the bed.

Cory looked down at his naked body. There were red smudges all over his body. As he hopped off the bed he noticed that the red lipstick stained a little on the sheets, but it was worth it. Just as Cory tied the belt to his robe Topanga came out of the bathroom buttoning up her black and white polka-dot blouse.

Cory made his way over to her and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He gently pressed his lips against hers and brushed the piece of hair out of her eyes. "I love you." Cory said. "I love you more." Topanga replied. "You know, hippie Topanga is very good in bed." Cory said as he smirked at her. "I would like to see more of her." Cory said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh don't you worry, I think she'll be staying around for a while." Topanga replied as she kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 10! Happy new year and this is the first chapter I've written for this story in 2015 (not that many of you will probably care lol.) Anyways I can't believe that this is the 10th chapter I've written for this story! The next story will be either girl meets world: of terror, or girl meets 1961. Tell me which one you would like me to do first! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time! :) <strong>


	11. Scariest night of the year

_Takes place during: Girl meets world of terror_

* * *

><p>Halloween, supposedly the scariest night of the year, not really a very romantic night. Well that's not exactly the case for Cory and Topanga. They see Halloween as a night to be with one another and hold each other when a scary part of the movie comes. And every time they looked into each other's eyes they would lean in for a kiss, but it was always ruined when Auggie would come running down the stairs screaming. So almost always he would end up in Cory and Topanga's bed every year.<p>

This year was gonna be different, Riley isn't afraid of Maya's house and Auggie isn't afraid of the _"Monster" _under his bed. Cory and Topanga walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "So do you want me to make popcorn while you set the movie up?" Topanga asked. "Sure." Cory replied. Cory had a secret plan, he was gonna pick the scariest movie they owned, cuddle with Topanga under the blanket, and comfort her when a horrifying scene came. And then he would look into her eyes and kiss her lips slowly and deeply. Then somehow they would end up in bed naked, but he decided he would worry about that part of the plan when they got there.

Topanga had the same plan ironically. She would snuggle up to him and lay her head onto his shoulder. She then would wrap her arms around his waist tighter when a scary part of the movie came up. She would tug on his curls and then plant a few kisses on his neck. That would turn him on and they would end up making love in bed a little while later.

Topanga stepped into the living room a little later and brought a huge bowl of popcorn. She sat down onto the couch and took off her shoes. Cory placed his arm around her and then kissed the crown of her head before starting the movie.

Half of the movie nothing really happened, yea there were scary scenes but nothing to scary to have sex. They began to become impatient, Topanga began to twirl her hair and Cory tapped his foot anxiously. Topanga turned her head and stared out of the huge bay window in their living room. The full moon was shining bright so she thought anything could happen.

Usually Topanga would get scared over anything so she was confused as to why this movie didn't scare her. Cory decided that he wanted to go ahead and start his plan, scary part or not. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her closer. Topanga laid her head onto his shoulder and hugged him tighter. Topanga decided to act a little more scared of the movie then she really was. Whenever someone would stab something in the movie she would jump a little. She would pull on his hair when someone was murdered. They were both waiting for the perfect moment to kiss, which wouldn't be very far off.

The movie was coming to an end and the popcorn was gone. Topanga leaned her head into his neck and gently placed kisses up and down. Cory smirked to himself and then he pinned Topanga down on the couch. He bent down and slowly kissed her, sending shivers down Topanga's spine. Topanga began to unbutton Cory's shirt while he placed kisses on her neck. Topanga decided she wanted to have a little fun with him so she pushed him off of her. "You want me, you gotta catch me first." Topanga said as she ran out of the room. Cory got up from the couch and chased her all around the house. He finally caught up with her and he pushed her against the wall. "I caught you." He said flirtatiously. Topanga stared into his big brown eyes and smiled. "Yea, I guess you did." She replied. He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss her. Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

He dropped her off on their king sized bed and then shut and locked the door. He dimmed the lights; they held one another as they fell onto the bed. Cory crawled over her and slipped off her orange top. They never disconnected their lips from another as they stripped each other. Finally Topanga was left in her lace bra and matching panties while Cory was taking off his grey undershirt.

Cory unclasped the back of her bra and let in slowly fall to the ground. "I love you." Cory said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you too." Topanga replied as she and Cory pulled off her underwear. Cory watched as it dropped to the ground, then he looked at Topanga who was lying under the covers. He removed his boxers and slid under the covers with Topanga. "You ready?" Topanga asked. "Mmmhhmm." He replied as he slid the key into the hole. Topanga closed her eyes and let Cory maneuver his way inside of her.

"Oh my." She moaned as he slid in and out of her entrance. He planted a kiss on her cheek and began to thrust faster than before. They both moaned each other's names as their love making became more passionate. Topanga's legs were wrapped around his and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

It felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion. Like if they went any faster they would miss it. They switched positions and Topanga was now on top. She ran her hand through his curls kissed him sweetly. Cory tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear; which made Topanga feel all tingly inside. Topanga lifted her legs and spread her thighs. Her pussy was soaking wet. Cory's eyes widened at the sight. Cory felt like he couldn't move, Topanga would usually never give him permission to just go to her entrance like that. "I don't bite." She said to him. Cory came closer to her and then bent down. He stuck his tongue out and gently licked up her _"Key hole." _Topanga rolled her eyes back in pleasure as he continued to torture her womanhood.

He eventually climbed back on top of her and began to thrust in and out of her. Topanga watched Cory and herself in the mirror across from their bed. It was sight she had never really paid attention to in the past. She smiled and then pulled Cory under the covers with her.

If you were watching, it looked like fireworks were exploding under their comforter. You would be able to see a few limbs poking out but not the real magic that was happening on the inside. "Oh my god!" Cory yelled as Topanga worked him. "You like that?" Topanga asked. Cory nodded his head and then took control. He pinned her down and kissed down her body. Topanga giggled as he kissed up and down her thighs.

After a bit they came back up and laid their heads onto the pillows. "Whoa, Topanga I had no idea you had that in you." Cory said as he smiled sheepishly. "You aren't too bad yourself." Topanga replied. They laughed and then snuggled up to each other. "I love you with all of my heart." Topanga told him. "I love you too." He replied. "So you wanna pretend to be scared next Halloween?" Cory asked with as he smirked at her. "Sure do." She replied as she kissed him one last time. Topanga laid on top of Cory's chest and then they both fell asleep soundly.

Who says Halloween has to be the scariest night of the year!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 11! I couldn't belive how many people wnated Girl meets world of terror. anyaways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review! until next time :)<strong>


	12. Whipped cream dah'ling?

_Takes place during: Girl meets world_

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga were sitting on the couch watching TV. It is Saturday night and Riley is gone with Maya on a weekend trip and Auggie is at Ava's. Cory was bent over gently kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly before hopping off the couch and heading to their bedroom. "Topanga, wait." Cory said. "What, why?" she asked. "Why don't we do the deed somewhere else tonight?" Cory asked as a smirk crossed his face. "You mean do it somewhere other than our room?" Topanga asked. He nodded his head and then picked her up. "So where do you wanna go?" she asked before kissing lips. Cory's eyes lit up and then a huge grin covered his face. "The kitchen." He replied.<p>

He dropped Topanga off on the table and then headed to their fridge. Topanga began to strip out of her clothes as he searched for the can of whipped cream.

Topanga was swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for him. After a few minutes he rushed over to the table and stared at Topanga. "What?" she asked. "Did I tell you you're gorgeous?" he replied. She smiled and kissed him slowly. "Now lay down, things are gonna get messy." He said as he stripped out of his clothes.

Topanga giggled and laid flat on her back on their kitchen table. Cory climbed over her and sprayed whipped cream over her nipples, navel area, and up her clit. He slowly began to suck the whipped cream off her breasts, occasionally pinching her bud with his teeth. A tingle went throughout her entire body as he glided his tongue down her stomach.

When he made it to his final destination he smirked at her and then began to lick the whipped cream off of her clit. Topanga rolled her eyes back in pleasure and moaned his name as her sweet nectar poured out of her. Cory darted his tongue into her tight entrance and began to lick her out.

As he did this an orgasm took her over and she began to yell at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god." She screamed as he made his way deeper inside her with his tongue. "I'm guessing you're enjoying this?" he asked. She nodded her head and told him to keep going.

The table was flooded with Topanga's cum. Cory spread her thighs further apart and started sucking on her sensitive nub. She gripped his curls and pulled them when he was in the wrong place.

Cory lifted his head from her pussy and then he licked his lips. "Well Topanga, you really are sweeter than sugar." He said grinning. "Aww, thank you; now it's your turn." She said with a devious look in her eyes. They kissed before they switched positions and Topanga was now on top of him.

She poured the chocolate syrup down his body and onto his cock. He stared at Topanga wide eyed as she licked down his body. She licked around his manhood, sucking down all the chocolate. Cory came in her mouth and she licked her lips. "You're pretty sweet yourself." She said. He smiled at her before she began to pleasure him again. He curled up his toes and dug his finger nails into the table as she continued to suck on him. Cory furrowed his brow together and he bit his lip as he squirted all over the table.

After a bit Topanga looked up at Cory was breathing heavy. "Whoa." They said in unison. Topanga climbed on top of him and kissed him gently. "I love you." Topanga said as she stroked her thumb across his cheek. "I love you too." He said before they pressed their lips together. "You wanna finish the deed in our bed?" he asked. "Yep." She replied before they ran to their room.

They held each other as they fell back onto the bed, kissing each other passionately. Topanga lifted her legs and Cory eased himself into her. Topanga gripped the sheets of the bed as he penetrated her. Topanga's breaths were short and her eyes were shut tightly as he thrust in and out of her slowly. "Oh Cory, I love you with all of my heart." She said. "I love you with all of my heart too." He said as they sought out each other's tongues.

Topanga wrapped her leg around Cory's and began to glide her foot down it. She dug her perfectly manicured nail into his skin as her second orgasm of the night took over her small frame.

He gave it a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of her. They were panting and their hearts were beating out of their chests.

"Oh. My. God." They said in unison.

"I don't think we've ever had sex that passionate before." Cory said as they climbed off the bed. "Me neither, how long has it been?" Topanga asked. "Like 2 months." He replied. "Oh my god, we are never waiting that long again." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Never again." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You do realize we are gonna probably have to buy a new kitchen table, right?" Cory asked. Topanga laughed and then kissed his cheek.

"You wanna help me shower?" Topanga asked. "Oh yea." He replied as they climbed into the shower.

They kissed roughly; grabbing each other like never before.

Cory and Topanga loved each other and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this was chapter 12! I decided Cory and Topanga needed a change of scenery lol. Anyways I will either be doing master plan or 1961 next so tell me what you want. Remember to reveiw and tell me what you thought. Talk to you guys later! :)<strong>


	13. Fire places and hot chocolate

**Hey everyone this is chapter 13! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was waiting until I reached 100 reviews and I did! I also just recently hit 5,000 views! So I decided to do a special chapter for you guys before doing master plan. I hope you guys enjoy and remember that your feedback means a lot to me so please review and tell me what you think. Now onto the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Takes place during: Girl meets world<em>

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga anxiously packed for their weekend trip to the mountains. It had been a stressful month and neither of them have had a moment alone. Luckily Topanga was off work this weekend so they decided they needed to take a break and get away.<p>

Cory slowly wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and he kissed her cheek gently before grasping his hands in hers. "So, are you excited?" Cory asked. "Yes, I can't wait for it to just be me and you." Topanga replied pecking his lips. "We're gonna ski and drink hot cocoa all weekend!" Topanga said cheerfully. Cory's face dropped. "Umm, all weekend?" Cory asked. "Yep, and then we can snuggle close to each other and fall asleep by the fireplace." Topanga replied staring into his eyes.

"Wait, so we're not gonna do anything else _"at night"?_" Cory said. "Cory, sex is the last thing we need to be doing in the mountains, we should be outside enjoying each other, not cooped up inside under a blanket with all the lights off!" Topanga replied. Cory's mouth was wide open; he couldn't believe what she had just uttered to him.

Topanga actually had a little surprise for Cory. She wanted to surprise him with a romantic evening, but didn't want him to know that.

After a while they finished packing and Cory cared their bags down the stairs. "Well, I think we're all ready to go." Cory said. Shawn was taking care of Riley, Auggie, and Maya for the weekend. "You two have fun, try not to make any more Matthews while you're at it." Shawn joked, nudging Cory's arm. "Oh we won't be making anything." Cory assured him rolling his eyes. Topanga smirked and gave the kids kisses goodbye and walked out the door with Cory.

They climbed into Topanga's BMW and started the car for their 3 hour trip up there. Most of the car ride Cory was silent and didn't speak.

"Cor, don't get upset. If we have time then we will but I want to do all of the things with you that we didn't get to do on our senior ski trip." Topanga said. "I'm not upset, I just thought we would since it's been like 4 months." He replied. Topanga nodded her head and gazed out the window.

It was lightly snowing and the air was cool and crisp. Topanga took a deep breath in as she stepped out the car. "Cory isn't it beautiful here?" Topanga asked as she rubbed her arms. "Yea, are you cold?" Cory asked. Topanga nodded and Cory wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head onto his shoulder. They watched the snow slowly fall to the ground as Cory kissed the top of her head.

"This is perfect." Cory said. "Mmmhhmm." Topanga replied before heading into the cabin.

It was already 7:00 P.M. so they decided to ski tomorrow. Cory and Topanga snuggled up to each other on the sectional couch, while drinking hot chocolate.

"Isn't it just so peaceful here?" Cory asked. "Yea, it's nice not to hear screaming children for once." Topanga replied. Topanga was pressed against Cory's chest as he placed gentle kisses around the crown of her head. "I love you." Cory said. Topanga turned in his grasp and faced him. "I love you too." She replied before grabbing his chin and kissing him intimately.

As their lips disconnected from each other their eyes met. Topanga's blue eyes sparkling like the full moon outside. Cory tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and then stroked her cheek with his thumb. They gazed into one another's eyes for a little more; taking in every moment.

Cory wrapped his arm around her tightly and then leaned in to kiss her passionately. Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell back onto the couch, kissing slowly and deeply.

Their mouths explored each other's bodies; Cory sucking on her neck, Topanga nibbling his ear away. Cory slowly began to unbutton her silk pajama shirt. His gaze fell upon her breasts.

He slowly sucked on her right nipple while she moaned loudly. Her foot glided down his leg as he continued the action. Panting heavily; Topanga asked if he wanted to go to the room. He bit his lip and smiled before picking her up bridal style and running to their room.

Cory dropped her down onto the bed. She began to completely undress as he dimmed the lights and he plugged his phone into the speakers. He frantically searched for the perfect song for them to make love to.

Finally he landed on _"Let's get it on" _by Marvin Gaye. "Romantic." Topanga purred as Cory climbed on top of her.

Their noses brushed against each other as they got into position. "I love your nose." Cory said. Topanga smiled and slid off his grey shirt. Topanga pushed Cory back onto the bed and then slowly slid down his plaid pajama pants followed by his boxers. She climbed over him and then kissed him passionately. Cory rolled on top of her and then he thrust himself into her tight hole. Topanga's eyes rolled back in pleasure and she moaned loudly. She spread her legs and dug her nails into his skin. He thrust in and out of her slowly and he gently placed kisses down her neck. He moved his mouth to her breasts and began to suck roughly; thumbing the other. Topanga's face scrunched up and she began to cum all over the sheets and Cory. Cory released his cock from her pussy and he moved his head down to her to lips. He spread her thighs and licked up and down slowly.

A tingling feeling went throughout Topanga's entire body. She could feel her orgasm coming and she knew it was going to be powerful. He sucked on her slimy skin as her sweet nectar poured out of her. She grasped the sheets and let out a scream. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

She smiled at Cory and then she climbed over him. Topanga decided he deserved a little fun too. She started off by kissing down his chest and stomach. She teased him by kissing up and down his thighs. She began to slowly suck on his manhood. Cory threw his head back and he rolled back his eyes. He began to cum on her and the bed. Cory bit his lip and he watched Topanga suck on his cock. She lifted her head and then kissed him gently.

She ran her hand through his thick curls and then kissed his cheek. She laid her head onto his chest and then tucked her leg in between his. Cory gently stroked her thigh and brushed a messy piece of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful." Cory said as he ran his hand through her hair. "Thank you and you are very sexy." She cooed. "Me sexy, HA that's cute." He replied. "You are, do you think I would've married you if you weren't?" Topanga asked. "Guess not, you're pretty sexy yourself." He replied staring into her eyes. She smiled and then kissed him one last time. She crawled on top of him and she placed her head into the nape of his neck. She put her hand over his heart and then fluttered her eyes shut. "Goodnight." Topanga yawned before falling asleep. Cory smiled and then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight princess."

It was around 4:00 A.M. and Topanga was shivering like crazy. She moved Cory's arm and then crawled out from under the covers. The wood was freezing cold. Topanga didn't like walking around naked it made her feel uncomfortable. She rubbed her arms and she could see her breath as she walked around looking for her bag.

Cory was awoken when he heard a loud "Oww" and a thump. Cory rushed out of bed to find Topanga sitting on the floor holing her knee. "Honey what happened?" Cory said running over to her side. "Well, I was cold so I got out of bed to find my bag but I tripped over it and I fell on my knee." Topanga said. "Hold on." Cory replied. He ran over to his bag and searched for one of his shirts. He came across a long sleeve plaid button down. "Wear this." He said as he helped her into it. "Thanks." She replied rubbing her arms.

Cory slid on a pair of sweatpants and then picked Topanga up. "Wanna go sit by the fire and I'll make you some hot chocolate?" Cory asked. "Yea." She replied as he carried her out the room bridal style.

He set her down on the couch and then gave her a blanket. A few minutes he came back with her cocoa and snuggled close to her. "Do you need anything else?" Cory asked rubbing her neck. She shook her head. "All I want is for you and me to fall asleep next to the fire." She said laying her head onto his shoulder. "Done." He replied throwing the blanket over both of them.

They cuddled until they fell asleep. Cory held her tight, like if he let go she would disappear.

They both fell asleep together next to the fire, just like Topanga wanted. Looks like everyone got their wish, huh.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this chapter was super cute and I liked how Cory took Care of Topanga. I hope you guys liked it too and next chapter should be out shortly! Until next time :)<strong>


	14. I love you so much, my heart hurts

_Takes place during: Girl meets Master Plan_

* * *

><p>Maya got a birthday she'd never expected to have in a million years. She received a beautiful locket and love from all the people around her. Cory and Topanga were sitting at the kitchen table with Shawn. "So Shawny when do you have to leave the city?" Cory asked. "Actually tomorrow night so we have just enough time to spend all day together." Shawn replied. "Great!" Cory said before getting up to hug his best friend.<p>

Even though Topanga never said she was jealous of Shawn well deep inside her heart she knew she was. She always got this burning feeling when she saw them together. She knew that Cory was never gonna love her as much as he loves Shawn. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Well Cory I'm gonna go to bed now since I'm sure you and Shawn are going to be down here the whole night." Topanga said before dashing up the stairs. You could feel the coldness and hurt in her tone, well at least Cory could, Shawn not so much.

"Hey Cor, she's gone!" Shawn said enthusiastically. Cory didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about Topanga. "Cor, didn't you hear me? Now we can eat all that junk food Topanga never lets you eat." Shawn explained. "I have to go check on her." Cory managed to get out. "What, check on whom?" Shawn asked confused. "Topanga, something's wrong." He replied. "Topanga, she went to bed remember?" Shawn said. "Shawn didn't you hear her tone, something's bothering her and I'm going to find out what it is." Cory replied exiting the room. If only Shawn had known Cory wouldn't be coming back down stairs that night.

Cory walked into their bedroom to find Topanga quietly crying into her pillow. Cory felt like his heart just shattered into a million pieces. He rushed over to her side. "Topanga, honey what's wrong?" Cory asked. Topanga raised her head from the make-up stained pillow and gave Cory an angry look.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with your LOVAH Shawn?!" Topanga said loudly. "Topanga is that what you're upset about? You're afraid I love Shawn more than I love you?" Cory asked. "Cory I know you love him more than me, it hurts when you call him your favorite person in the world and I'm your _wife. _Shouldn't I be your favorite person in the world?" Topanga said. "Topanga you know I was just teasing-." Cory tried to explain. "Cory it's not teasing when you say it every time he comes to visit." Topanga said before getting off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Cory asked. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She said coldly. Cory hopped off the bed and tackled her to the floor. He held her arms down and whispered "You aren't going anywhere."

Her husband's voice sent shivers down her spine. Cory stared deeply into her eyes and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you more than words can explain. My heart hurts when I look at you I love you so much. You mean everything to me and I'm sorry if I haven't stressed that to you like I should have." Cory told her. "You mean that?" Topanga asked. "Every word." Cory replied slowly before leaning down to passionately kiss her warm lips. Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his.

Cory gently kissed her cheek before picking her up and dropping her onto the bed. Topanga kicked off her leopard pumps and began to unbutton Cory's shirt. He placed kisses down her neck while tugging off her black sweater. Topanga slid off her pink tank top and her jeans while Cory tugged off his.

In a matter of minutes they were under the sheets completely naked. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and starred adoringly into her eyes. Topanga smiled and kissed his lips as he thrust himself into her awaiting body.

Topanga rolled her eyes back in pleasure and moaned his name. "Oh my god." She said as he made his way deeper inside her. It was scary yet exciting to be having sex in the apartment knowing your best friend is right downstairs.

Cory continued to thrust wildly into Topanga as she dug her nails into his skin. Their tongues dulled as their hips buckled against each other. Topanga could feel her orgasm coming. She threw her head back as her powerful orgasm rocked her petite frame.

Cory thrust a few more times before collapsing onto his wife. "Whoa." They said as their hearts pounded out of their chests. Cory moved over to his wife and he kissed her forehead after running his hand through her messy hair. "I love you Topanga Matthews, more than you'll ever know." Cory said. Topanga smiled before kissing him one last time.

"I love you so much that my heart hurts too." Topanga replied. Cory smiled and held her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

Shawn awoke the next morning on the couch with cheetos covering him. He remembered that Cory never came back downstairs so he brushed himself off and headed up to Cory and Topanga's room. Shawn quietly opened the door to find Topanga asleep on top of Cory's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her. Shawn noticed their clothes on the floor and that they weren't wearing a shirt and could tell that they obviously had sex last night. He could see a few black streaks on her face from when she was crying last night. Shawn leaned up against the door frame and he folded his arms.

"You did good Cor, you did good." Shawn whispered before walking out of the room. Shawn never wanted Topanga to feel like she wasn't the one Cory loved, because Cory talked about her all of the time she just didn't know it. If anything Shawn should be jealous of how much Topanga and Cory loved each other. Shawn was happy for his best friend that he found someone that loves him as much as he loves her. Now it would be Shawn's turn to find that.

Shawn grabbed his jacket and keys before heading out of the apartment to go on his next adventure to who knows where.

Cory woke a while later to find he was the only one in the bed. He stretched and yawned before heading to the bathroom to find Topanga cleaning off the rest of her make-up. Cory slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind and he kissed her cheek.

Huge grins both covered their faces within a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is chapter 14! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I hadn't been inspired but then I thought of an amazing idea. So anyways tell me what you thought of the chapter and remember to please review and suggest scenes. Until next time :)<strong>


	15. Let me make love to you one last time

_Takes place during: Brave new world_

_Topanga's P.O.V._

* * *

><p>I finally got Cory to agree to New York. I feel horrible from stripping him from the only place he'd ever known but I knew that I couldn't pass this opportunity up. I felt like if I didn't take this chance I would never know what would've happened. I was in our room packing our clothes when he walked in.<p>

"Want some help?" Cory asked as he plopped down next to me. "Sure." I replied before pecking his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "What do you think New York is gonna be like?" I asked. "Rats and pollution." He replied. I flirtatiously arm spanked him and got up from my spot on the floor. "Hey that hurt." He said rubbing his arm. "Are you gonna do something about it?" I asked with a devious look in my eyes. "I think that you deserve a punishment." Cory said coming closer to me. "What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked. We came nose to nose and we gazed into each other's eyes. "Go." Cory said before tackling me to our bed.

I laughed like crazy as Cory kissed up and down my torso. He crawled over me and lifted off my red shirt. I kissed him passionately as I tugged off his grey shirt. "What are you gonna do to me?" I asked innocently. "Very, very, dirty things." He whispered to me. His voice sent chills down my spine. I fell back onto the bed and he unclasped my bra, revealing my breasts.

My eyes rolled back in pleasure as he sucked on my nipples. I bit my lip and watched him torture my bosom. "Mmmm." I moaned. "You like that?" Cory asked. I nodded my head and threw my head back.

He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid them off of me followed by my panties. I lifted my legs onto his shoulders and he licked up my clit. I curled up my toes and I dug my nails into the mattress. Since we were still newlyweds and sex was still new to us, Cory sticking his tongue into my womanhood was still a little new to me. "Oooo." I moaned as he sucked on my pussy.

He lifted his head from my vagina and he tugged off his pants and boxers. "How about we really have fun?" Cory said as he thrust himself into my tight hole. We moaned like crazy and our hips buckled against each other as we made love passionately. "I love you." I said panting. "I love you too." Cory replied as he thrust faster and deeper inside of me. I was biting my lips so hard that I could almost taste blood.

After a while he exploded deep into me. I could see both of our cum leak onto the sheets. "Cory-YYYY." I screeched as my orgasm rocked me. I was panting and sweating as I fell back onto the bed. "I love you with all my heart." I said as I held my stomach. "I love you too." Cory replied as he crawled over to me.

We laid there; naked and sweaty but in love. "Do you think I'm gonna do alright?" I asked. "Topanga, I think if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." He assured me. I smiled and I climbed on top of him. "As long as your there with me, I know I'm gonna do alright." I replied as I brushed a curl off of his forehead.

"Can you believe this is gonna be our last time making love in this apartment?" I said. "I know feels like just yesterday we were being carried out of our hotel room." Cory replied. I giggled and then I laid my head onto his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and he kissed the crown of my head. I wrapped both my arms around him and I snuggled with him.

"I never want this to end." Cory said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm just worried that when you get this internship we won't have any time to be together." he replied. "Cory, I promise I will always make time to be with you, because if I didn't we wouldn't get to do this and I would definitely miss this." I said. "I would miss this too." Cory replied.

"We can make even greater love in the big city." I told him. "Ooo that might be nice." Cory said. "I'm gonna need something to help me relax after a long day." I said seductively. Cory's eyes lit up and his grin grew to each of his ears. I laughed and then crawled under the blanket with Cory and I cuddled with him until I fell asleep.

I knew that even though we would be moving to a brand new atmosphere, I would never let anything tear us apart. That was one thing I was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This is chapter 15. I'd been getting a lot of requests to do this scene so I decided to do it. I decided that I'll be doing point of views for some chapters so tell me what you think of me doing that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next chapter will be Girl meets game night, so stay tuned for that! Remember to make new scene requests and I'll try and fill all of your requests. Until next time! :)<strong>


	16. I love this devious game we play

_Takes place during: Girl meets game night_

_Cory's P.O.V._

* * *

><p>Game night didn't go as I had planned on. Tonight was supposed to be my family's night but of course nothing ever goes my way. Everyone had fallen asleep on the couch and floor. Topanga and I were holding hands and were all snuggled up under the blanket. Well at least I thought Topanga was asleep, that was until I felt her hand move towards my crotch.<p>

At first I thought oh she's probably just moving in her sleep but when I looked over at her she was smiling wide. My eyes widened and I turned my gaze towards her. "Topanga!" I whisper screamed. Her eyes popped open and she had a devious look in her eyes. "Yes love?" she asked acting like she had no idea what was going on. "Topanga, I know you better than anyone so what's with all the touching below my waist?" I asked. Not that I was complaining though.

"I don't know maybe I'm in the mood." She purred seductively. Before I could get anything out she climbed over me and grabbed my face. She kissed me with fiery passion and I felt a jolt of electricity go throughout my body.

The kiss left me out of breath and I was panting heavy. "Whoa." I replied. "You liked that? Well you're gonna be in love with this." She cooed; removing her pink t-shirt. She unclasped her bra and her round breasts spilled out before my eyes.

Topanga sat herself up on her elbows and motioned for me to come closer. "Riley might choose her friends over us sometimes but you're always gonna be first. So go ahead Cory enjoy yourself." Topanga said. I slowly grasped her boob and gently sucked on her sensitive pink nipples. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip trying not to make any noise.

"Oh my." Topanga whispered. "Having fun?" I asked. "Oh yeah." She replied. I released my mouth from her bosom and I trailed my fingers down her bare torso. I gently grabbed the hem line of her grey yoga pants and I pulled them down ever so slowly.

Topanga kicked off her grey Uggs and helped me slide her pants down her thin, smooth legs. I decided actually having sex would be way to loud so I pulled her lace panties to her knees and she spread her thighs, giving me a full view of her entrance.

We exchanged a glance and I took my pointer finger and stuck it into her. Topanga's eyes popped out of her eyes but in a good way. She let out a sigh of relief and wiggled her leg a little. I watched her tiny toes curl up and her fingers dig into the couch. I loved watching her toes curl up when we were making love.

I continued to pump my pointer finger in and out of her. I stuck in my two fingers and Topanga's face scrunched up. I could tell she needed to scream and moan so badly but if she did it would wake everyone up. "Should I stop?" I asked worried that she might explode. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand. "Follow me." She whispered. We darted out of the living room and headed to the hall bathroom.

She locked the door behind us and pulled me close to her by tugging on my shirt. "Kiss me." She cooed. I smiled and gently pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her nose scrunch up against my face. I kissed her forehead as I lifted off my shirt.

She slid down my pants as we slid down to the floor. I climbed on top of her kissed up and down her neck. "Oh." Topanga moaned. She lifted her legs and I thrust myself into her awaiting body.

Our tongues fought as we made love passionately on the bathroom floor. "I love you so much." I moaned. "I love you too." She replied digging her perfectly manicured nails into my flesh. Topanga threw her head back and I watched her sweet nectar pour out of her tight hole.

I slowly licked up her pussy in slow circular motions. She bit her lip and I could tell she was on the edge of a major orgasm. To finish her off I stuck in three fingers and pumped quickly. Topanga clenched her teeth together and curled her toes again as her orgasm shook her entire frame.

Topanga was panting heavy and her face was bright red; it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed. I crawled over to her and I wrapped her in my arms. She laid her head onto my shoulder and I rubbed her forehead.

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way." She told me. "Really?" I replied. "Absolutely." She said. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Topanga said. "Me too." I replied. I kissed her cheek and got up from the floor. I grabbed her hand and Topanga pushed me against the wall. We began to kiss passionately.

After a while we put on our robes and headed out to the living room. "Is this mom's underwear?" Riley said holding up the lacy pair of panties. "Look I found a tush cush!" Auggie said wrapping her bra around his butt. Topanga and my eyes widened and we burst into giggles. We covered our mouths hoping they wouldn't hear us.

"I love you." Topanga said before smiling. "I love you more." I replied. "But I love you most." We both said in unison. We smiled and she wrapped her arms around my neck before we kissed one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This was chapter 16. I had some free time because I'm sick so I decided to write a new chapter. I hope you guys like the whole P.O.V. thing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was actually thinking of doing one for when they were 18 and what should've happened at the prom. Tell me what you think and remember to review. Until next time! :) <strong>


	17. A night to remember

_Takes place during: Prom-ises, Prom-ises_

* * *

><p>Cory was worried that his night with Topanga was going to be ruined after all of the things that have happened. With Howie barging in on their date, to Eric coming into the room asking about mom and dad. Oh and let's not forget Topanga almost poking out his eye.<p>

Cory just wanted things to be perfect and just him and Topanga, alone. Cory grabbed the ice and headed back to the room. When he opened up the door Topanga was sitting on the bed wearing her bra and underwear.

Cory's eyes widened and he dropped the ice to the floor. Topanga let out a giggle and covered her mouth. Cory let out a nervous laugh and picked the bucket up from off the floor.

Topanga climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around Cory's neck before bringing him into a deep and passionate kiss. "Whoa." Cory said out of breath. "You liked that? Well you're gonna love this." Topanga replied leading him down onto the bed with her.

They kissed deeply not a care in the world but each other. Topanga began to unbutton Cory's shirt while they positioned themselves. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Cory said. "Cory it's been 17 years, it's time." She said before unclasping her bra. Cory swallowed hard at the sight of her breasts spilling out before his eyes.

"Cory, are you ok?" Topanga said while stroking his cheek. "Y-yea I've just never seen your boobs before." Cory replied. "Honey, they're just boobs, every girl had them." Topanga said. "I know it's just different seeing the ones attached to the girl I love." he replied. Topanga smiled and kissed him again before sliding off her lacy panties and kicking them across the room.

"Oh my god." Cory accidently said out loud. Topanga laughed and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. Cory dropped his dress shirt to the ground and threw off his black pants leaving him in his boxers.

Topanga pushed him back onto the bed and kissed his cheek before sliding off his boxers for him. Topanga's eyes widened at the sight of Cory's manhood as well. "So are we gonna do this or what?" Cory asked. "You mean this?" Topanga replied leaning down to kiss him. Cory wrapped his arms around her waist and Topanga wrapped hers around his neck as Cory rolled over on top of Topanga.

He placed kisses down her neck sending chills down her spine. Cory also placed kisses on her shoulder indicating that she's perfect. Topanga lifted her legs and spread her thighs giving Cory a full view of her pussy. She sat herself up onto her elbows and had a devious look in her eyes. "This is for you and no one else." She purred.

Cory climbed on top of her and stared into her bluish-green eyes. "Topanga this might hurt a little bit so if you want me to stop just tell me and I will." Cory assured her. "I will." She replied. Cory licked his lips and began to thrust himself into her tight entrance. Topanga's eyes popped open, yea it did hurt like crap but as he continued to thrust in and out it began to feel good.

Topanga closed her eyes, threw back her head, and moaned like never before. Her entire body tingled and it was a feeling she'd never experienced before. "Cory go deeper." She instructed. Cory pecked her warm, pink lips before doing as she said. Cory began to thrust deeper, which caused Topanga and Cory to moan even louder. "Cory I love you with all of my heart." Topanga said practically screaming. "Topanga I love you with all of my heart too." He replied. Cory began to leak all over the sheets before Topanga joined him.

Topanga's face was all scrunched up and her toes were curled up as her sweet nectar poured out of her tight hole. Cory entered her again only this time going faster and deeper than before.

Topanga could feel an orgasm coming and it being powerful. As her first orgasm came she squeezed her eyes tightly, dug her nails into Cory's skin, and screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before. She fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. The whole world felt like it was moving is slow motion. Everything was silent for those few seconds.

Cory crawled over to her side and brushed messy strands of hair out of her face. "You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on." Cory said. "Even when I'm all sweaty and panting like a dog?" Topanga asked. "Especially then." Cory whispered into her ear. Topanga grinned widely and kissed Cory sweetly.

"Well I still think you're a very sexy boy." Topanga replied. "Really? Yay I get to tell Shawn again!" Cory said. Topanga shook her head and laid it onto the pillow. "Well at least this is one thing you and Shawn can't do together." Topanga told him. "There isn't anyone else I'd rather do this with then, you." Cory replied. "I love you." Topanga said as she rubbed her arms. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Yea just a little." Topanga replied. "Maybe I can help with that." Cory said before wrapping both his arms around Topanga and pulling the blankets over them. "How's this?" Cory asked.

"This, this is perfect." Topanga replied before laying her head onto his chest and dosing off. "I love you." Cory said as he kissed the crown of her head and fell asleep with Topanga wrapped up in his arms.

Now this was absolutely _perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this was chapter 17! Yes I realize they didn't have sex until their honeymoon but I'd been getting a lot of requests to do an alternate universe one where they have sex on prom night. In the last chapter I got a review saying that Cory didn't lick Topanga's clit until Girl meets truth. Technically Topanga never said it was their first time doing that but all in all I just forgot about that. Also someone said that Topanga has green eyes which technically again isn't true because I've see her eyes and in some picutres they look blue but then again in others they look green. This will be the only chapter that is in an alternate universe. I've been getting lots of requests to do one where Topanga is pregnant or getting pregnant and I like the idea. I'm going to save that one for when I get 150 reviews and 8,000 views. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I decided to do no ones P.O.V. in this. Remember to review and make scene requests! Until next time :)<strong>


End file.
